


Caring Touch

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Faye looked at him with a smile as she noticed he was feeling refreshed. She had never suffered a heatstroke, but seeing Loki exhausted and burning up, gave her an idea of what it would feel like. It always made her happy to see that he was feeling refreshed after she had taken care of him.





	Caring Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine taking care of Loki while he is suffering from a heatstroke._

* * *

Loki was feeling exhausted, dizzy and knew that his body temperature was extremely high. A heatstroke. Again. His father knew that Loki always returned from a mission in that realm, suffering from a heatstroke and yet he still sent him there. As Loki was trying to keep his mind focused on their report to his father, he realized that it all wasn’t helping. His mind kept wandering off and he was in need of rest. Getting up, everyone looked at him. “Loki. Where do you think you’re going?” his father asked. Loki didn’t say a word and just walked away. Checking his chambers, Loki knew that Faye was still in a meeting with his mother. That’s where he would find her. She would definitely quit this meeting to take care of him. He would love it, like always, and yet Loki didn’t do it. Walking in, he started filling up a bath. Getting into the tub, Loki let out a sigh of relief. He knew that it would make him feel less exhausted. Enjoying his bath, Loki was feeling relaxed. They finished their week-long mission faster than expected, but he still got a heatstroke. It always happened and there was no way to stop it from happening. Loki hated heat and that’s why. He didn’t know why he would get heat strokes so easily. It never happened to Thor or his friends. It just happened to him.

As the last citizen made their request, Queen Frigga closed the meeting and Faye went on her way to Loki’s chambers. He would return from his week-long mission and she had missed him. Knowing what realm he went to, she knew what to expect. Finding Loki suffering from a heatstroke. Again. Entering his chambers, Faye walked up to the bathroom. There he was, enjoying a relaxing bath. Loki smiled as he noticed her walking in. “Hi there, my love.” he said, sitting up. Walking up to him, Faye gave him a kiss and looked at him. “When did you return? And why didn’t you come and get me?” she asked him. Loki just looked at her without saying a word. She knew why. She was always taking care of him and he didn’t like taking up her time to let her do that. Letting out a sigh, Faye looked at him. It was easy to see that he was exhausted. His body temperature was extremely high and it would have an effect. Normally, taking a bath would help to cool down. Not this time. Not after week-long missions. “Take your time. I will get things ready to take care of you.” she said, giving him another kiss before taking things out of the cabinets. She had a stash of things to help Loki with his heat strokes. Walking into his chambers with it all, she put it on a small table and went on her way to the kitchens. After picking up a flagon with ice cold water, she walked into Loki’s chambers and noticed that he finished taking his bath. He was sitting on his bed in his shorts and looked at her as she walked in.

Loki knew that Faye would take care of him. She always did. He loved her for taking care of him. Normally, it would take him a few days to recover from it. Faye’s love would help him recover in just a day. Sitting down next to him, Faye gave him a chalice with water. Taking a sip from it, Loki let out a sigh of relief. Finishing his drink in no time, Faye refilled it. Loki would drink a few chalices to cool down, before handing her the chalice back. It wasn’t the first time she was taking care of him while he was suffering from a heatstroke and it wouldn’t be the last time. She knew exactly what to do. As Faye opened up a little jar of ointment, Loki let her massage him with it. Knowing that the ointment would help with cooling down and relaxing his body, Loki enjoyed his massage. Faye massaged his back, shoulders and neck. As she finished massaging him, she put everything back on the small table and refilled his chalice. Loki enjoyed feeling the ice cold water cooling him off and finished his drink in no time. Handing the chalice to Faye, she handed him a wet towel. Loki put the towel around his neck and flinched. The towel felt ice cold on his hot skin. Faye looked at him with a smile as she kissed him. “I will go get dinner.” she said, getting up. Loki looked at her as she walked into the hallway. Getting up himself, he walked over to the balcony and felt the fresh air on his body. As he was just standing there, enjoying it all, Loki forgot he was exhausted and felt refreshed.

Returning from the kitchens with their dinner, Faye walked into Loki chambers. He was standing at the balcony and looked at her with a smile as she walked up to him. Putting down their plates on the small table, Loki sat down with her and they had dinner. Faye looked at him with a smile as she noticed he was feeling refreshed. She had never suffered a heatstroke, but seeing Loki exhausted and burning up, gave her an idea of what it would feel like. It always made her happy to see that he was feeling refreshed after she had taken care of him. She knew that he would recover from it fast if he kept cooling off his body and she would help him doing that. Finishing their plates, Faye returned them to the kitchens. Next they would just read and enjoy their evening together. Faye was completely lost in her book as Loki closed his book and got up. She noticed he was feeling exhausted again. After putting away their books, Faye massaged Loki with the ointment and gave him a chalice to drink. Refilling it a few times, she looked at Loki as he finished his drink in no time and handed her the chalice back. Getting ready for bed, Loki lay down and waited for Faye to join him. As she did, Loki pulled her in for a hug. “You won’t cool off like this, Loki.” she said, looking at him. She knew that his body would heat up again if he kept her close to him. “Just for a little while.” Loki replied. Smiling at him, Faye snuggled up with him. “I have missed you.” he said, giving her a kiss. “I have missed you too.” Faye replied, giving in to his kiss. Breaking it, Loki caressed her cheek and let go of her.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep. Faye looked at him and smiled. She loved taking care of him and remembered the first time she did. Loki was hesitant of letting her do it, since he would always just go to the healers. She insisted that she would do it. As Loki gave in to it, she did everything to make him recover from it fast. She stayed with him day and night, watching him and taking care of him. Loki recovered faster than he expected and realized that he loved her for doing it. From that moment on, Faye would always take care of him when he needed it. Watching Loki sleep, it didn’t take Faye long to fall asleep herself. She didn’t get to sleep all night, thought. As Loki woke up after a few hours and sat up in bed, Faye woke up too. Just looking at him, it was easy to see that he was still exhausted. Getting up, she got him water to drink. After drinking a few chalices, Loki got back to bed and pulled her in for a hug as she lay down next to him. Giving him a kiss, Faye smiled at him and waited for Loki to fall asleep again. She would wake up every few hours and take care of Loki for the rest of the night. Waking up in the morning, she noticed Loki wasn’t lying next to her anymore. Getting up, she checked the bathroom and found him enjoying a relaxing bath. Loki looked at her with a smile as he noticed her walking in. “Good morning, my love.” he said. Walking up to him, she kissed him and looked at him. “Good morning. How are you feeling?” Faye asked. “For the moment, I feel fine.” Loki replied. Faye looked at him with a smile. She knew that he was recovering from it fast. As Loki was finished taking his bath, Faye returned the flagon to the kitchens and got it refilled with ice cold water.

Returning to his chambers, Faye gave him water to drink and refilled his chalice a few times. As she wanted to start taking care of him, Loki stopped her. “Go take a bath first. I will let you do that after you’re finished.” he said. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. “Go. It’s okay.” Loki explained. “Okay.” Faye replied, getting up to take a bath. Looking at her as she walked into the bathroom, Loki walked up to his balcony and enjoyed the fresh air on his skin. He wasn’t feeling exhausted anymore and he knew that his body temperature would start to drop quickly now. He was just standing there, waiting for Faye to finish taking her bath. As she walked into his chambers, Loki looked at her with a smile. Faye walked up to his bed and patted on it, looking at him. Loki sat down and let her massage him with the ointment. Handing him a wet towel, Faye looked at him and got up to get breakfast. For the rest of the day, they would just spend time in his chambers. Faye would take care of him again before lunch and dinner. Every few hours, Loki would drink water and wet his towel in cold water again. Reading books, they didn’t notice time flying by. As Loki finished his book, he reached over to Faye’s book and closed it. Looking at her with a smirk, Loki got up. “Let’s skip dinner.” he said, grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. Breaking it, Faye looked at him with a smile. He knew that she noticed that he had recovered from his heatstroke completely. “You’re going to like what is on my mind.” Loki said with a smirk. Faye started blushing. He didn’t have to say it. She knew what was on his mind and she would definitely like it.


End file.
